Carnage
by Skydance
Summary: This is all about Gaia and her payback. Loki kills Sam, and now Gaia wants revenge, She will go to any length to take from him what he has taken from her, and she won't stop until she has left his life in carnage.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: These charecters are not my own. They belong to the Fearless series. The ideas and situations are my own, though.**

**Please Review, if you read! It really helps to develop a better story, gramatically, and in the contents if you tell me what you did or didn't like about the story. (And i really appreciate it:)**

Chap. 1

_Gaia was running down the alleys of downtown New York. The shadows were the only things that she could see of the people following her; the only way that she was able to know how far they were behind her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but not in fear; in anticipation. This was it, this was her chance to find out exactly who was after her. Maybe if she could take care of the thugs chasing her, she could stop living in a constant world of chaos, never knowing what would happen to the people that she allowed herself to love. Maybe her father would come back. Maybe she could kill Loki. Maybe she could let herself be with Sam._

_Maybe._

_To many maybe's to have to think of right now. I have to focus, she thought. These thugs are nothing but hired help, thinking they are chasing a frightened little girl._

_They were seriously mistaken._

_She stopped and mentally calculated where she was, and the advantages that she had over her attackers. Or better yet, her victims. She knew these alley's like the back of her hand; she could also play up to the fact that these people did not know what she was capable of._

_She rounded the next corner, and pressed herself against the walls of one of the dingy apartments, hiding herself in the shadows of the night. She listened carefully, and heard the thudding footsteps of the men chasing her. She waited calmly, the only sound her calm breathing, and the footsteps. Closer they came, nearly there..._

_She punched out her hand and hit the first guy in the throat, gagging him and knocking him to ground. He tried to suck in his breath, and stared at Gaia in shock. She smirked at him, and grabbed his feet and pulled him into the shadows, dumping his now unconscious body behind a dumpster. _

_As the sound of the next thug reached her ears, she quickly got into place. She heard a noise at the opposite end of the ally, and as she turned her head to see what it was, her heart stopped. _

_"Sam." The whispered name had barely left her lips, when a thick beefy arm grabbed her from behind in a choke hold. She saw Sam come running towards her, opened her mouth to scream at him to stop, to turn and run the other way, but the man had effectively cut of her vocal chords; apparently he knew how to put someone in a choke hold; Gaia was mildly impressed. _

_She grabbed his arm, and was just about to toss him to the pavement in front of her when she heard a gun go off. She froze, trying to determine where it came from, and where it went. As she looked around, she raised her head, and her eyes made contact with Sam's._

_She had a sick feeling in her stomach, a sick feeling that was whispering that she knew exactly where that bullet had gone, and as she watched Sam withdraw his hand from his stomach. her fears were confirmed . Blood was drenching his shirt, and streaming down his hand. He looked up at Gaia, and she could read the sorry in his eyes, his silent apology that he had somehow failed her._

_"NO! SAM!" She screamed, and it felt like the words were ripped from her throat ; she was screaming as loud as she could, but no sound was coming out. Sam slowly sank to his knees, his eyes glazing over as he dropped, face first, to the pavement.. _

_As he fell to the ground, the arm around her throat loosened, and Gaia slid down as well. As the tears streamed down her face, she heard shoes clicking on the pavement behind her as someone approached. She felt someone standing directly behind her as the clicking stopped, and heard the clothes slid over his skin as he crouched down by her ear._

_"I told you that if you failed to do as I asked, I would hurt you," Loki whispered in her ear. "Now Gaia, if you had just followed the instructions as they were given to you, Sam would not have died. It is your fault that he, an innocent boy, came to this end." Loki reached out his hands to stroke Gaia's face, and she violently jerked her head away._

_"Ahhh, my Gaia. Beautiful Gaia. Are you frightened of me? It is not I who killed him, it was you. To think that you had hoped for a normal life, hoped for love and a family. Gaia, you do not deserve these things, and it is foolish to think otherwise. Everyone that you hold dear, anyone that you have gotten close to, they give you their love, and this is how you repay them. _

_"Look at him Gaia. Look what you have done..."_

_"No." Gaia whispered. "No...NOOOOOO-_

OOOOOO!" Gaia woke to the sound of her scream, and bolted upright in bed. He chest heaved as she tried to calm down, and familiarize herself with her surroundings. She wiped the cold sweat off her forehead and looked around. She was in her room, at George and Ella's house, and it had all been a dream. Just a dream. She threw the covers off, and got up, walked to the mirror above her dresser. She looked at her neck, and stood there a while in silence.

Her mind told her that it was all a dream, but did dream men leave marks?


	2. Chapter 2

1**Author's notes: Please review if you read this. I can't tell you how great it feels to know that someone read your story, whether they liked it or not. I want to know how I can improve, and what, if anything, you liked about it. Please review! Thanks for reading!**

This story is for Elliroc, because she's the first person that reviewed when I first started to write on fanfiction, and she has since reviewed everyone of my stories...Thank you!

Chap. 2

ED

_I don't know what's up with her. I know that I love Gaia, that I have loved, since the firs time that I met her. She's one of the few people, no, better yet, one of the only people that treats me like I'm a normal person. She has never felt sorry for me, even though I'm in a wheel chair. She treats me like everyone else, and besides that, she so damn beautiful. I think it's the mixture of the fact that if there were ever a movie made about her, she would be one of those girls that saves herself, and anyone she happens to be with. I can't count the number of times she's saved me. And now, I'm going to try and save her._

Gaia

_I can't believe that they killed him. Not they. Him. Loki. He killed Sam. Sam Moon is dead, and If anything that Loki ever said was true, the fact that **I **got Sam killed, is probably the only thing. I am the one that bought him into my life, allowed him to get close, allowed my self to feel something for him. It was my weakness that Loki found, and Loki is the kind of person that terminates any weaknesses his enemy's might have, and he's found mine. Now I'll find his._

"Gaia, what the hell are you doing!" Ed had been on Gaia's heels all day. As if he could stop her. She was absolutely determined to revenge all the wrongs that Loki had inflicted upon her; she had too. She could not live with herself if she just let her uncle get away with this. She should have tracked him down when she found out he had killed her mother. But now that he had taken the only guy she loved, the closest thing that she had to love , well now she wasn't going to go and hide, and wait for it all to go away. She was older, and stronger, and dammit, she felt like kicking some butt.

"You know what I'm doing, Ed. I've explained it about ten times since you came over. I'm not going to leave Loki alone just because your such a guy, and you don't want me to get hurt. It's too late for that. He's already hurt me." Gaia looked up for a moment, and saw Ed shift in his chair.

"Well, I can't stop you, let me help you. I know that two heads are better then one, and you're a little emotional—" the minute that he said the words, Ed knew he had made a mistake. Putting the word emotional in any form of a sentence with Gaia's name was a mistake.

"I am not emotional. And you are not coming with me." Gaia didn't know how she was going to get rid of Ed, but she had to do it fast. She had to start her search, and night was quickly approaching; the source that she had found was supposed to meet her at eight, and it was almost seven. She had to convince ed that he was not coming with her. Even if she had to be harsh.

"Ed, you would just slow me down, and slowing me down could get me killed. And I don't want to have to worry about you all night." Gaia felt bad about treating him like a child, but it was the only way.

Ed understood. He would slow her down, and he knew he would, it was just he would rather be in danger with Gaia, then not be there and be wondering if she was okay. You know how time always goes slowest if your waiting? But she obviously didn't want him there, so right now, he would agree.

"Fine. But be safe, and call me, okay? If your in trouble, I'll come rolling there and rescue you." He smiled a little, and Gaia smiled a little back. She leaned in, and Ed was ashamed at how fast his heart started to beat. As she leaned in, he closed his eyes, and smelled her hair. Cool metal wrapped around his wrist, and the metal_ click_ snapped Ed back to reality.

He looked at his arm and was shocked to see it handcuffed to his desk leg.

"What the hell? Gaia what are you doing!" Ed looked up frantically, and saw the sorrow in Gaia's eyes, but he didn't see any regret.

"Ed, you and I both know that if I didn't handcuff you, you'd follow me, and where I'm going is not somewhere that you want to be. I have to keep you safe, and out of my way." She put the phone on his desk, and headed towards the door.

"If you need to use the bathroom, call Heather or someone to come unlock you. The key is right here." She put the key on his dresser, well out of Ed's reach. As she looked back at Ed, he saw her eyes water, but she blinked them back so quickly, he wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not.

"Please be safe Gaia. Promise me that you'll l be back, and you won't do anything stupid." Ed locked his eyes on her, and stared at her until she relented.

"I promise I'll come back, and won't do anything stupid." Ed and Gaia both knew that there was a good chance that Gaia would break her promise. There was a good chance there was no way that she could keep it.

Gaia hesitated at the door, then came back to Ed. She had seen his reaction when she came close, could feel his pulse racing when she had handcuffed his wrist. Knew that this could be the last time she saw him. Knew that for him, this might hurt as much as it hurt her. She leaned down, and kissed Ed's mouth softly. Ed reached up his head to touch her head, but the handcuff stopped him.

"Bye, Ed." Gaia whispered, stood up, and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Leaving Ed to wonder if this was the last time he would see her, and if, perhaps, it wasn't too late to try and save her.

As Gaia left Ed's apartment, a shadowy figure ducked behind the building. He watched as Gaia waved to a cab, and saw her get in. He signaled his hand to someone, and quickly climbed the steps to Ed's apartment.


End file.
